Reunion
by LadyLindariel
Summary: COMPLETE Four hundred years after Erestor's death, Glorfindel is about to be reunited with him. Will Erestor be happy to see Glorfindel after all these years or will he harbor ill feelings at what happened? Sequel to Friends Forever from my 100 drabbles. Friendship Only A birthday gift for my friend NirCele


**A/N** This is a Birthday present for one of my best friends NirCele. I know your birthday isn't until the 21st (one day before mine!), but I wanted to get this up before I forgot all about it. I hope you like it and HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

This is a sequel to my drabble Friends Forever in which Glorfindel is arriving at Valinor to be reunited with his best friend, Erestor

* * *

It had been four hundred years since that fateful day when Erestor had sacrificed himself to save Glorfindel from an orc that had snuck up behind Glorfindel as he was fiercely trying to fight off several orcs single-handedly.

Glorfindel could remember his friend's last dying words. _"Glorfindel, you have always been strong. Please don't mourn me. Remember the good times we had together and hold on to that. You must continue to stay strong… for a time will come when our people will need you. We will see each other again. When the time comes, and you sail, I will be there on the shores to welcome you. We will always be friends…"_

Now the day finally arrived in which he would be reunited with his best friend. Glorfindel could hardly contain the mixture of feelings he had. He felt nervousness and excitement building up inside him as the white swan ship was slowly approaching the golden shores of Valinor. He could just now make out the shore and the dark silhouettes of elves that were waiting just as impatiently as he and the other elves were aboard the Telerian ship. After what seemed like an eternity the ship finally docked, and the floorboard was lowered for the passengers to begin unboarding the ship.

Anxiously, Glorfindel looked over the sides of the ship to see if he could catch a glimpse of his raven-haired friend. When he couldn't see him, fear gripped him. What if Erestor did harbor blame and anger towards him for what happened? What if he didn't want to see him? As Glorfindel began to lose hope of seeing Erestor, he caught out of the corner of his eyes a dark-haired ellon wearing black robes at the edge of the sandy shore. Before Glorfindel could contain himself and before anyone could stop him, Glorfindel yelled out "Erestor" and leaped off the brink of the railing.

Erestor was caught off guard and was unable to move out of the way before a certain golden-haired warrior had jumped off the ship and practically collided with him knocking him over with Glorfindel on top of him. "Glorfindel! Have you no self-control? Why is it whenever I am around you I am knocked over or slammed into by you?" Erestor tried to say with all the seriousness he could muster, however, try as he might upon seeing that lopsided grin of his one more time, Erestor lost his composure and embraced his longtime friend one more time. "It is so good to see you again _mellon_ ," Erestor said as he was helped up off the ground by Glorfindel.

"Aye, it is indeed," Glorfindel replied trying to keep eye contact with his friend.

Erestor could tell something was bothering his friend. "Glorfindel, what is on your mind? This is supposed be a time of happiness not of sorrow."

Glorfindel looked up at his friend with tears in his eyes. "I am happy to see you _mellon-nín_ , but I can't help but still feel guilty about what happened all those years ago – how I had failed to protect you. Can you ever forgive me?"

Erestor was stunned. Had his friend lived with all this guilt and condemnation the whole time? "Glorfindel, look at me," he said as he forced his friend to look at him; "I never blamed you for what happened. You did not fail me in any way. I know that if the roles had been reversed, you would have done the same thing. If I had to do it all over again knowing what would have happened, I would not hesitate to throw myself between you and that orc again, but if you must hear those three words in order to heal than I shall say them: I forgive you."

Upon hearing all that his friend had said, Glorfindel embraced Erestor in a heartfelt hug. "How I have longed to hear you say that. Deep down I knew you were not angry at me, but I guess I just needed to hear you say that after all. Oh, how we have lots of catching up to do. I have so much to tell you."

Erestor laughed. "As I do you, and we have all eternity to do so."

Glorfindel smiled. "Yes, all eternity indeed." And the two friends slowly made their way inland where they would catch up and never be separated again – they would always be the best of friends.


End file.
